Happykit's Story
by Mistytail
Summary: Happykit is the fan name for the unnamed Shadowclan kit who died in the battle. This is his story. Rated T to be safe


**Author's Note: Finally decided to publish this story here. Anyways, Happykit is the fan created name for the unnamed Shadowclan kit who died in the battle during The Last Hope. He is hardly even mentioned, the only time we see him is when he's dead, but I figured he deserved a story of his own. Now... disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors (Except for Peep here, she is my character I made). If I did own Warriors, Millie would be a thousand times more epic. I do own parts of Happykit (His name, backstory, ect.), but he did appear in the books, so he is a real character, and therefor not mine. Meaning, he is Erin Hunter's, and you can feel free to write about him if you wish, just don't use this backstory. Bleh... I hope you understood that. In short- I own Peep, Happykit's backstory, and nothing else. Enjoy!**

**Happykit's Story**

Pinenose let out a cough as Littlecloud looked over her. She had just became a warrior 3 sunrises ago, and had became sick the night after. And her condition didn't seem to be getting any better. Pinenose whispered to him "Littlecloud… do you think I'll be alri-" before another cough hit her and she almost doubled over. Littlecloud inspected her closely with an eye only a trained medicine cat could have.  
"I hope so" He replied.

Within the quarter moon, Pinenose was almost better. The next quarter moon, she was expecting kits.

And then the cough hit her again. It lasted almost throughout the whole time she was carrying the kits, coming and going day after day. Many thought her kits wouldn't survive, or worse, she would die giving birth.

But as the first kit came out one night over two moons later, Littlecloud found it to be quite normal and healthy as kits went. Maybe even healthier than average. In no time, it was suckling away at its mother's milk.

"I'll name you Happykit" Pinenose sighed "After how happy you make me that you are as healthy as can be."

Fortune was not nearly as nice to the next kit, who came out much weaker than kits are meant to be. It took a long time before the little kit was able to let out a feeble little breath and begin to suckle. It was fine for now, but there was no telling if it would survive the harsh life of a clan kit. It could still die.

Pinenose was growing weak now, but she managed to mumble out the name for the second kit, a she-cat, who she called Nutkit, before trying to push the third and final kit out. But as soon as Littlecloud saw it, he knew something was wrong. The kit didn't move at all, and even after many licks, it was too weak breathe. Littlecloud knew that it wouldn't make it, and it didn't.

Pinenose's wail of sadness drifted throughout the whole of the Shadowclan territory that night.

Nothing is more important to a mother than a kit.

**1 moon later.**

Nutkit was still no better. She seemed to have inherited the cough from her mother, and none of his herbs would do anything to stop it. Littlecloud knew it was only a matter of time.

Happykit woke up from his nap, snuggling up against his mother. The late night air was cold, and even in his fuzzy kit fur, he was shivering. Nutkit, laying next to him, felt even colder. So he just snuggled back into his mother's fur and drifted off into sleep again.

It was early morning when he awoke, finally over his shivers and ready to play. He considered waking up Nutkit to play with him. Usually Nutkit couldn't play, but now and then she was strong enough to play for a little while.

He nudged her fur, but she just layed there. He nudged her again. No response. Now, he went over to Pinenose and wailed to his mother. "Pinenose, why won't Nutkit wake up to play?"

Pinenose sleepily nudged Nutkit's cold body, before her eyes widened in alarm. She let out a horrible wail once again.  
Happykit walked up to her again. "When will she wake up?" A wail was her only response.

**1 moon later**

Being a kit was really, really boring. There were no other kits in the nursery, and everyone else was to busy preparing for something big to play with him. That was the day he decided to venture out into the woods. It was almost too easy for him to sneak out with all the warriors running around preparing for stuff.

He ran through the trees as fast as he could, feeling the sun light on his pelt, happy as could be. He hadn't had this much fun since Nutkit had been around to play!

All of a sudden, he crashed into another shape. It stared at him in shock, and he almost considered running until he noticed it was another kit. Oh boy! Another kit!

They played for nearly half the day, until they were both tuckered out. Then they both sat under a bush and Happykit learned about Peep's story.  
Peep was a 2 moon old she-cat from the barn who had wandered into the woods a few days ago in search of some fun, but got lost. She had been wandering around since then. Happykit was amazed at how similar they were. They had both sneaked away in search of adventure and fun, and they found each other. He told her all about the clans, too.

"Wow, your clans are amazing! You are so lucky to live there!"

Happykit smiled and laughed. "You should come and live with us! I'm sure Blackstar would let you in! We could play every day, and you could grow up and be a warrior just like me!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

Peep look startled for a little bit. "That sounds fun…"She starts "But can you give me a day to decide?"

Happykit smiled kindly. "Of course! Do you want to meet back here tomorrow?"

Peep nodded, and Happykit ran back to his clan. He couldn't wait to have his best friend come join the clan!

**The next day- (The day of the battle)**  
Happykit had been waiting all day for chance to find his new friend again, and now was the time. For some reason, every cat was running around hurrridly in preparation for something big. He wondered what the warriors could be planning. Wow, they were so big and strong! He couldn't wait to be like them someday!

Being the only kit, he was hidden in the back of the nursery, and someone stood guard outside. All he had to do was sneak out of a whole in the back in the nursery and sneak through the shadows to the edge of camp. And then he was free!

He ran as fast as he could to the spot he had met Peep yesterday. But when he got there, she was nowhere to be found. Where is she? Then he remembered what a warrior would do, and he lifted his nose to the air to try to catch a scent… just as a pelt slammed into his.

It was much larger than Peep, for sure! He turned around, almost expecting it to be a Shadowclan warrior, mad at him for sneaking out, when he realized it wasn't anyone he ever knew. There were two large toms towering over him. Worry prickled at his pelt. What were they doing here? Maybe they were Peeps family, coming to find her? What if they were going to take Peep away?

But he saw Peep laying down at one of the tom's paws. She was still here! But… she wasn't moving. At all. He moved towards her still body, and nudged her. She didn't move. She felt… cold. It stirred a memory in his mind.

She was like Nutkit.

"Why is she sleeping?" He asked quietly.

He let out a wail, but that just made one of the tom's push his paw over Happykit's mouth to silence him. "We can't let him give away our position to all Shadowclan!" He whispered to the other tom.

"It's because she's dead, kit." He said, pushing over pushing over her body, like it was a piece of prey. Happykit could see what he couldn't before. A large gash on her side. His eyes widened in horror, and before the toms noticed, he took off into the woods.

They let out an angry cry behind him and took off in pursuit. Happykit ran for his life through the woods. He had a head start, but his short kit legs couldn't take him so far. They were easily gaining. Still, if he could only evade them until he got back to camp…. So he ran, and he almost made it.  
Almost.

Right at the entrance to camp, one of them finally caught up and took a leap towards Happykit, landing squarely on him. Happykit felt the air rush out of him and gasped for air under the tom's weight. All around him he could see the brave Shadowclan warriors leap into battle against many of these strange new enemies. He struggled to get free, but then… a pain hit his neck.

The last thing he saw was his mother running full speed towards him, but unable to reach him in time. Unable to save her last kit.

He awoke in a beautiful clearing, filled with flowers and tall grass. All around him were pine trees. And near his waking body were two kits he knew from a long ago memory. They were both his siblings, one was Nutkit, and the other was the unnamed kit. And he asked Nutkit why he was finally seeing them after they had been gone for so long… when Nutkit and Bluekit (A name his sibling had chosen when she died) explained everything. And he understood.

He was dead. And somewhere far below, his body was cold.

He let out a wail and collapsed, and was quickly comforted by his siblings. They lay there for a long time.  
But then he remembered one more cat who should be here.

"Where's Peep?" He asked, the first thing he had said in a long time. The siblings glanced at each other, like they were deciding how to tell him something difficult.

"Happykit… Peep didn't know about Starclan, so she didn't come here." Happykit stared at them, uncomprehending for a long time. "But… where is she then? She died, so she must be somewhere…" But Bluekit just shook her head. "Happykit… Peep is gone. Since she didn't believe in Starclan, she's just… gone."

His eyes widened… how could this happen? How was it even fair? He was dead and he was here, but Peep was dead and she was… gone? "But… she must be somewhere! She can't be gone forever!"

But Nutkit shook her head. "I'm sorry, Happykit. I'm so sorry. Every cat fades someday, Peep just had to go earlier"

But he didn't hear them. He just took off.

How could she be gone? When you died, you were supposed to be happy, forever… not gone forever. They would never get to play again… ever… And at that moment, he decided he had to do something to avenge Peep's death.

He willed himself to go there, and within moments, was back in the middle of the battle, right where it had all started and ended. He looked around for the tom who had killed Peep, nudged her around like a piece of prey. Unfair. That was all he thought. Unfair.

He never stood a chance as he leapt onto the tom's pelt, and was thrown against the edge of the clearing, hitting his head on a rock. But he felt peace. He had distracted the tom, maybe now someone could make him go away forever… like Peep.

His last thought was… and like me.

Sometime later, he awoke in a different clearing. If Starclan's was impressive, this was something a thousand times more so. And what's more, was that thousands of cats surrounded him. Then, one stepped forward.

…

Peep.  
It was her.  
They ran towards each other, and stayed together for a long time.  
"Oh Peep… I thought you were gone forever…"  
She whispered into his ear "Happykit… no good cat is ever gone forever. Nothing could ever stop that."

Happykit just laid down with her…  
And then they ran off to play, just like the old times. Happy, forever.

_The End_


End file.
